Alter
Alter (original name Norman) is an evil, selfish, vain, and super dangerous HD300 diesel hybrid. Backstory Once upon a time, Alter was not originally called "Alter" he was called: "Norman". And Norman was a very powerful diesel engine, and he gain a huge following because of it. Hence is why his hench sisters Samantha and Slate became loyal to him, and remain loyal to him till this day. Until one December night, Norman was sent to work at a harbor. And so many visitors and royal people came to witness his power in action, and when everything was ready he stormed off. But suddenly, a steam locomotive got in his way and stole the points before the main line, but by the time he saw the engine it was too late. He crashed into a head on collision! All the passengers, the conductor, driver, and engine were killed, but Norman somehow survived, but was mangled up badly, he was nearly dead, but didn't die. He was taken to a laboratory where some scientists performed an experiment, and had his old engine was placed into a dolphin-like engine! And he had a different engine that wasn't quite that powerful. Once he returned to his fellow diesels he was expecting a big welcome back party, but however they told him that he's history, and is not welcome back to the diesel yards, after realizing he's not powerful anymore. And this made Norman's hatred gave in and he changed his name to "Alter" and vowed to get revenge, to get his old engine back, so the other diesels can respect him again, and destroy all steam engines. However, the only diesels that respect him are Samantha and Slate. And while doing so, he found a book of the old Sith Lords. And so he then discover that he is born made from the Force, and soon he begin studying the dark ways of the Force. And he then became a gunner expert and constructed his very first lightsaber with a red kyber crystal and he became an expert force user. Bio Alter made his first appearance in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra", where one of his minions told him that she has found Dolphy. Which delights Alter, and soon when Dolphy gets captured Alter explains his story to him, which surprises Dolphy, and then tells the former that he's gonna kill him once he gets his old engine back. But soon this fails, Alter then returns in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations", where he brings his apprentice for the first time. And has also revealed to have helped Chrysalis regain a Changeling Army, Then in the climax of the film, Thorax challenges him and Alter accepts it. From Lightsaber clashings, force powers used, hurling objects, even magic beams flying everywhere, but Alter gains an upper hand and shocks Thorax with super intense Force Lightning rendering him too weak to stand. And then kicks him a few times and even gives him a black eye. But then, he picks up Thorax by her neck stating he is a terrible changeling and was never as strong as he once was. Before he ignites his Lightsaber and says: "In fact, you do not deserve these wings!" as he grabs the wings and stretches them out and then cuts them off from Thorax's back as he yells in intense pain. Before Alter throws him down, and leaves him to lay in pain. And then he uses his own lightsaber to decapitate him. Then after the events of the film, Alter sends his best troops to massacre Thorax's kingdom, with Ocellus being the only survivor. And she and the rest of the Young Six decided to be honorary members to Team Griffin/Eeveelution as her new family, but only calls the members by name only. Then in "Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions", he appears only in a post-credit scene and looks through all the memories of Little Bear's Adventures with Legendary Pokémon and that he is impressed, but deep down, he wants to use them to rule the entire world with Little Bear and his friends' knowledge over them. Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens", he shows that he and the other villains are with Kylo Ren to find the map to Luke Skywalker. Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi", he is revealed to be loyal to Supreme Leader Snoke and is the only thing he cares about. And during when Kylo Ren comes to Supreme Leader Snoke, Alter tells him that he didn't kill Han Solo, like a true and real Sith lord, he only killed him because of his arrogance. And after Snoke zaps him with Force lightning, Samantha appears via on hologram that there approaching the Resistance fleet, as Alter drives past Kylo Ren and whispers in his ear that he is no Sith lord. And later, Samantha and Slate ask him why doesn't he show respect for Kylo Ren, and Alter explains that he is just a boy, and does not find him like a true and real Sith lord, as he considers the other pasts Dark lords: Darth Bane, Darth Plagueis, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious are true and real Sith Lords and that it has some meaning to it. And he also finds him rather clumsy, with lack of proper training, and can easily kill himself with his crossguard lightsaber. Later after the attack on the Resistance Fleet, he asked Kylo Ren why he didn't attack the bridge. Kylo Ren explains that he got distracted which makes Alter yell at him, and punches him in the stomach and calls him a real cutup, and tells him if he freezes like that again, he'll easily get killed. Then he tells him to get out of his sight, with one way or another he'll be out of the Knights of Ren. Later when Brian, Sylveon, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore are taken to Supreme Leader Snoke on the Supremacy, Slate tells him Alter that Percy, some of our heroes friends, and several Resistance troops are on the ship and Dolphy is with them, which delights Alter. But later after Kylo Ren kills Snoke, he, Rey, Brian, Sylveon, Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and Pia kill Snoke's guards, and after Anakin's lightsaber broke in two, Holdo uses the Resistance ship to ram the Supremacy with Light speed, and the others escape the collapsing Supremacy, Alter, the villains, and General Hux find Snoke dead, as Kylo Ren tells them that Rey killed him, and declares himself as new supreme leader. Then Alter asks Pia why didn't she stop them, as Pia explains they were too powerful to beat, and that's when Alter realizes that she helped Kylo Ren kill Snoke and let Brian and the others escape, and he painfully shocks her with Force Lighting one hundredfold on her, then he tells Samantha and Slate to hold her, and for good this time. And later during the battle of Crait, our heroes and the remaining Resistance escape on board the Millennium Falcon, Alter growls in anger and tells them that it's not over yet. Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker", Then in " ", Then last but not least in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Dark Knight Rises", he and his goons return once again. Personality Norman was once a very popular and boastful diesel, and he only cares for diesels. But he is very cold, mean, and cruel towards steam locomotives, as he finds them weak, slow, cheap, non-engaging, and outdated. In fact, he shows no emotion to steamies even when they need help. But soon however, after his fatal accident with a steam engine and his old engine gone, and his fellow diesels neglecting him, he hated them even more, and he now vows revenge to get his old engine back, so the other diesels can respect him once more. However he considers Rusty, Knockout, and some other friendly diesels that help out steam engines as "traitors". And his anger made him very powerful and he soon learned the ways of the Force and the Dark side, as he studied the other past fallen Sith. And soon he became a very powerful Sith Lord (even more powerful than Darth Sidious. And had the same strength of Darth Maul and Darth Vader combined). And according to Dolphy to only things he does to his prisoners are: "Starve, Work, Torture" (S.W.T.). And he does not want other villains to interfere with his business, even his rival Bradey O'Diesel. But unlike O'Diesel, Alter follows the Rule of Two. Hence for he has an apprentice of his own in order to destroy Dolphy. Despite his evil nature, Alter has a soft spot for animals. But he has a huge hatred over animal abusers and poachers, and insures that if he sees one bit of an animal abuser or poacher he would kill them in the most brutal way as possible. Physical Appearance Alter is a male HD300 diesel hybrid locomotive with a red coat, and a white running board. And has a yellow and Black hazard striped buffer beams with a silver knuckle coupler that is chain and link coupling compatible. And in equine-form, Alter is a Unicorn Stallion with a red coat, and black mane and tail. And has the Sith Logo with a Jericho 941 pistol, and an Old Republic Era Sith Lightsaber as a Cutie Mark. And Alter has Sith Yellow eyes, which he often times uses Teal Contact lenses to hide. Main weaponry *Colt Law Enforcement Model 6920 Carbine *IMI Jericho 941 R chambered in 9x19mm *Red Sith Lightsaber *Red Curved-hilted Lightsaber Skills & Abilities Gunner Skills: Alter is also a skilled gunner. He can hit a target with skilled marksmanship using either his carbine rifle and IMI Jericho without even missing a shot. Lightsaber Combat: Alter is also super skilled with Lightsaber combat, knowing all Forms of Lightsaber combat. And where he would use a Sith Lightsaber (similar to Darth Sidious') as his main weapon. But soon with more training he soon learned to perform Jar'Kai style to where he could use his droid arms to also wield a curved-hilted Lightsaber alongside with his regular saber. Force Powers: Alter has also learned many power with the Force, even knowing the power of Force Lightning (colored red; a rare color of Force Lightning), and Force combust. And has trained with the Dark Side of the Force long enough to where his Force power became to a point of being just as strong as Maul, Dooku, Vader, and Sidious' Force powers combined. And only few Jedi can fight him. These exceptions include Dolphy, Pia, ,,,,,, and . Magic Skills: Superior intellect: Enhanced strength: List of partners/henchmen *Samantha and Slate *Hammerhead *Drill Sergeant Terminator *R4-DE (Devil) *Pia (Formerly) *Numerous inquisitors Trivia *Alter made his first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. *Alter then guest stars in numerous other works. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Hiatt Grey's OC Engines Category:Males Category:Trains Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Engines Category:Diesel Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Hiatt Grey's Engines Category:Arrested Characters Category:Crime Lords Category:Vain Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Thugs Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Hegemony Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Cryomancers Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Terroists Category:Traitors Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Minds Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters with mental Illness Category:Delusional characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Pilots Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brothers Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Universal Threats Category:God Wannabe Category:Hiatt Grey's Original Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Durable characters